1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is an improvement of an espresso coffee dispensing machine using single-dose ground coffee pods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Coffee machines of this type employ a special single-dose pod-shaped filter, containing suitably ground, pre-dosed and pressed roasted coffee.
Pod coffee machines currently on the market, usually require frequent maintenance due to different problems. First, the heating cycle and water flowing at a temperature of about 90° C. result in clogging caused by lime due to the stationary components in use. Moreover, the location of the mechanical components for controlling and closing the two pod-holders results in wear of the mechanical parts by scaling (related to water leakage), which hinders the movement thereof.